


I Will Love You For You

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Series: Gallavich week 2014 [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Gallavich Week, M/M, Short, day 2- come what may
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian worries it's unfair to expect Mickey to stay with him due to his Bipolar disorder</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Love You For You

" Just leave Mickey. " Ian whispered quietly from inside the blankets wrapped around him.

" What? What are ya talkin' bout, man? " Mickey asked with a slight strain to his voice.

" I'm sick Mickey, and I've seen what this does to people, to families, to love, and that's not fair to you. " Ian spoke as he curled even more into himself.

" Ok, first off, were gonna get you the meds you need. Secondly, you ain't your ma, so get that thought outta yer head right now! " Mickey slid his hands under the blankets and pulled Ian into his lap, blankets and all. " And since when has life been fair to a Milkovich."

" I don't want to hurt you Mickey, I... '' Ian trailed off.

" We've been through worse than this Ian, and we'll probably face even more problems considering the families we come from, but ya know what? " Mickey waited till Ian looked into his eyes, " this, all of it, it's worth every pain, every stich if I've got you by my side, I love ya, ya fuckin prick. "

" Mickey!? " Ian gasped out and sat up a bit to meet Mickey's eyes better.

" Don't make me repeat it, fire-crotch. " Mickey said with a smirk. " Now come on and man up, we'll mange this thing, together." Mickey finished as he leaned down to capture Ian's lips in a rare gentle kiss.


End file.
